1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic prosthetic devices, and more particularly to an improved rotating platform, mobile knee prosthesis that incorporates anterior stabilization along with the ability to constrain the movement of the articular surface from rotation and translation, to rotation only.
2. General Background of the Invention
Previous rotating platform designs have incorporated rotating only or rotation and translation through the use of different prostheses. An example of a prosthesis that rotates and translates is shown in British publication 2219942, entitled "Knee Prosthesis".
The present invention has as an object a tibial base plate and mating articular insert with specially configured stabilization posts. The invention enables for the surgeon to convert a mobile bearing articular surface from a fixed to a rotating only or translating only. The prosthesis can also provide both rotation and translation simultaneously.
These conversions are accomplished with special locking members or plugs that connect to the tibial base special plate. The plugs can be secured to the base plate with a taper lock or a threaded connection for example.
A post on the proximal tibial base plate can be positioned with an offset with respect to an oval hole in the articular insert to provide anterior stabilization in the total knee prosthesis.
The prosthesis of the present invention will be used as part of a total knee surgery when the surgeon chooses to use a prosthesis that incorporates a particular, selected relative motion between tibial tray and tibial insert.